Egotistic male Vampires
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: Bella is a girl going to a all boys high class academy, she knows who the vampires in school are and they know she is a girl who will fall for smart little Bella.NO Alice, Rosaline or Esme in this story. Only Cullen Boys and Bella.
1. Chapter 1 Egotistic male Vampires

**Egotistic male Vampires**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myer owns twilight but I control their fate here and now. *laughs evilly* **

**Hello to all of you reading this do not worry Bella will not be harmed in the making of this remake. Oh and there is no Alice Rosaline or Esme in this story. ^_^**

**Bella's POV:**

_I arrived at Cher don's Boys boarding school. Yeah you heard me Boy's boarding school. It's one of the most highest class schools that ensure you into the ivy league. _

_I am not here as a female student but as a boy. I made a deal with the school board dean/doctor and his sons. _

_They all said if I could get through the school year keeping my secret that I'm a girl to my self then nobody will know that they are Vampires and I will agree to becoming one when I go into college. _

_Yup vampires and they will make the school co-ed but to help me out the dean/doctor who I will meet today along with his sons will meet me and help me with everything so the guys won't suspect much._

_I walked into the office and greeted a elderly man. "hello may I help you young man" he asked "yes my name is Damian Swan I'm new to Cher don's" I said hoping that was my false name._

"_Oh yes please go into Mr. Cullen's office he will be with you momentarily" I nodded and walked into the door with 'Dean Cullen' on it. The room was empty and I sat down in the cushioned mahogany chair._

_I took off my wig and my jacket. I haven't had much of a chance to change into my boy clothing because once Aro found out that I knew about their secret he took me away._

"_Hello miss Swan" I jumped and turned to see a very handsome vampire. He was blond and had golden eyes so he was a vegetarian and had a pale complexion. Even in this room he seemed to be glowing._

_I stood up and shook his had he was very cold he was wearing a doctor attire clothing and from what I have learned is single. He is very much my type but I will never let his know that._

"_Hello Mr. Cullen" I greeted him warmly and he was giving me a look that most guys give me. I pulled my hand away and he snapped out of it._

"_My, my you are not what I expected and do call me Carlisle" He said as someone entered the room._

_He looked like a body builder but in his golden eyes he seemed to be so gentle. He had curly brown hair and was as pale as Carlisle. _

_He gave me a once over and smiled like he won the lottery._

"_Hello my name is Emmett" he said holding his hand out to me. I took it "Isabella or Bella, but at school you must call me Damian" I said sweetly. _

_As I pulled away another guy entered the room he was more tall than muscle, but he had muscle and golden hair with his golden eyes. _

_He too gave me a excited look it was starting to become a little odd , but I didn't mind._

"_Hi I'm Jasper it's nice to meet you" he held out his hand I took it and he gave me a small peck upon it. _

_I blushed "hello I am Bella, but you have to call me Damian." Carlisle and Emmett were giving his death glares, but he didn't seem to care._

_Then a bronze haired pale golden eyed vampire came in. He seemed surprised to see me, but still as happy as the others. He took my hand from Jasper and pulled me close to him we were inches apart from each other. _

"_Hello my name is Edward and may I say you are the cutest girl I have ever met. Even though your masquerading as a boy" he said giving me a crooked grin. _

"_I- I'm B-Bella please call me D-Damian while at school." I stuttered. _

_He seemed please by that but also a little annoyed by something. _

_Carlisle pulled me away from his sons grasp and I noticed they were all giving him glares and the thought 'if looks could kill' came to mind._

_What in the world is going on with these vampires. Are they hungry or something, but they can't be their eyes are golden._

_Hmm maybe my blood smells good because I'm a girl. "O.k. well it's nice meeting all of you but can I get my schedule and my room so I can be on my way." I said in the silent room. _

"_Oh yes I almost forgot all of my boys will be in your classes and if you have ummm any lady problems please come to me so I can help you out." He seemed out of his element._

"_Lady problems?" Oh I know what he mean but I want to make him squirm a bit more._

_He smiled " well you know when it's your time of the month and all that jazz."_

_I smiled he was pretty comfortable with talking about this. "Wait are there any other vampires here besides you and your sons?" I needed to know because vampires can tell if your female even if you look the part of a guy._

"_Yes, but not many they have been warned by Aro that if anything happens to you of if you or if they reveal that you are a girl they will be punished" he said with a smile on his face._

_I smiled and was handed a room key and a schedule. _

_I put my jacket and wig on first before I left the office of a sad face Carlisle. Most likely I will see him the most because I'm such a klutz._

_I walked down the corridor and noticed I was being followed by Edward, Jasper and Emmett. I turned "hi may I help you"_

_I said a bit wired out._

"_Were just going to our rooms" Jasper said kindly and I felt calm I walked 115, 116 117 Yay! My room I started to unlock my door and I noticed Emmett was in the room across from me Jasper was in the room to my left and Edward to my Right._

_I wonder if they are to keep an eye on me while I'm here. I stepped into my room and I saw a large king sized bed pushed into the far wall. A desk in the corner and a door I assume is leading to the bathroom._

_I walked over to another door and that was for my closet. I started un-packing my stuff until I heard a knock at my door._

_I walked over and opened my door to see Jasper._

"_Hi Jasper" he smiled like I made his day "hi Bel- I mean Damian do you need help with un-packing?" he asked nervously. "Umm sure thanks I would love the help" I said kindly._

_Once we were getting started I heard another knock and it was Emmett "Hey D-man you need help" he said pretty excitedly. "Yeah sure Em" he looked like he just about melted when I called him that. _

_I noticed both Jasper and Emmett glaring at each other. "Hey Em, Jazz you guy's o.k." I asked hesitantly they both game me a love struck look and nodded their heads._

_We were almost done and I heard another knock at the door I answered it and it was Edward. "Hey Damian want to get something to eat" Edward said happily._

_Both Emmett and Jasper were by my side "C'mon Bella lets 'all' go to lunch so we can get to know you better and you us" Jasper said. Edward was mad at them I could tell._

_We arrived at a Italian restaurant me taking my own car because the guys were arguing about who was allowed to sit next to me._

_I took off my wig and my guy jacket and was in jeans and a button up black shirt._

_I walked in and they all were waiting for me with all the waitresses and the hostess giving them appreciated looks. We got a table a secluded area because the both thing not the best idea._

_When our waiter came he looked at me and started hitting on me and so I was laughing internally._

_He left disappointed I felt bad but I'm not looking for a relationship so I didn't really care. But all of the guys at my table we really mad at him I have no idea why._

"_So Bella where are you from" Edward asked. "I'm from Nevada and came to Forks so when I saw this school was here I became curious and found out your little school secret" I said nonchalantly._

_All of the guys seemed to want to know more." How did you find out our secret if I may ask" Jasper said a bit eagerly. "I did some research on the school history on vampires and I had my friend help me he doesn't know, but it's an old legion from his ancestors time." I said remembering Jacob and his stories._

"_Wow your one smart and hot chick" I blushed and started wondering what they all thought of me._

**Edward's POV:**

_Wow Bella is such an amazing girl I am already falling for he. It frustrates me that I can't read her mind though I don't know what she thinks about me or my brother who are now my competition along with my own father._

**Jasper's POV:**

_Bella is so beautiful and amazing, she even keeps her emotions in check. Wow I think I'm falling for her and Edward I know you can heard me I will fight for her to be mine._

**Emmett's POV:**

_Wow she's Hot! Hey Eddie boy you know what I know I'm the one who is going to get her so don't you or Jasper even try._

**Carlisle POV: (He is in his office)**

_Wow this Bella girl even has my attention. None of my boy's have a chance against me and I will have her be mind no mater what._

**(Out of their egotistic minds and back to Bella)**

**Bella's POV:**

_Hmm what ever I don't plan on falling for any vampire anytime soon._

______________________________________________________________________

_After dinner I don't know why but I don't feel to well and once I get out of my car I fainted. I heard a scream of a girl before I passed out though._

**Hmm like it love it does it suck or rock I don't know if it does or doesn't. I hope you can comment and tell me please please please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2 secrets eat me away

_Smug self-centered Vampires_

_**Hi How are you doing hope you enjoy this chapter for Egotistic male vampires. O.k. Now please oh please review I need to know about it.**_

_**Recap:**_

_**After dinner I don't know why but I fainted and I heard the scream of a girl before I passed out.**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

_I woke up in my room to see Carlisle looking at me smiling. "Hello Bella how are you feeling?" I shrugged "better I guess" I said trying to sit up, but Carlisle restrained me. _

"_Please relax you gave us all a scare though. Especially Emmett he screamed like a girl." He said chuckling._

_I blushed noticing how close Carlisle was to my face. "Bella do you have a fever you are positively red" he asked worriedly._

"_Carlisle she just a bit embarrassed and feeling awkward with you so close to her " Jasper said from the corner of the room._

"_Bella you had food poisoning seems like that restaurant didn't notice their food was bad" Edward said looking angry._

"_Bella are you sure your o.k." Emmett asked from across the room. I nodded my head in response to his question._

_I stood up to prove my point, but thank you klutziness I fell onto Dr/dean Carlisle who caught me and held me up. He just smiled smugly and I blushed as red as a fire truck._

_I quickly stood up and ran into the bathroom 'oh please oh please don't let them have noticed how embarrassed I was.'_

**Emmett's POV:**

_Wow Bella blushes easily and falls a lot lucky Dad he got to hold her. I'll just have to be the one she falls on next time. But I need to watch out from my bro's they might want her too._

**Carlisle's POV:**

_I am the luckiest vampire to have the most beautiful creature ever to fall into my arms. I need to keep my thoughts blocked from Edward and my emotion in check so my sons won't notice._

**Jasper's POV:**

_Oh my how cute is Bella she just blushes so much. I will ensure she stays in this school and make sure she falls for me at the same time. I better control my thoughts so Eddie boy wont suspect my plans._

**Edward's POV:**

_Hmm why are my brother's and father keeping their minds blocked. Grr they better not be thinking about my Bella. She may not be mine yet but she soon will be._

**Bella's POV:**

_Wait why do I care about what they think. I don't like them none of them nope._

_______________________________________________________________________

_After I kicked them out I fell asleep and I dreamed about the four most amazing vampires ever. The Cullen's._

_I woke up early took a shower and got dressed like a guy. I had a brown wig on but I wore color contacts just in case and my eyes were emerald green._

_I may have looked like a guy but there was no denying it I still looked some what like a girl. Well I am going to be one of the prettiest boys at this school. Besides the Cullen's._

_I stepped out of my room to be greeted by Jasper._

"_Good mourning Damian" Jasper said as a few male students walked by giving me a once over. Great even as a guy, guy's will still be checking me out._

"_Good mourning Jasper what class do we have this mourning." Yes I remembered I have classes with all of them so they can report when I spill the beans that I'm a girl._

"_Bella don't doubt your self you will do fine remember just one semester that's it." He smiled reassuringly and I sighed thinking about it._

_We went to calculus class I noticed a lot of guy looking at me and Jasper._

"_Umm Jazz what's wrong with the guys at this school I know I look like a guy so…" I whispered._

"_Oh they just aren't used to any of the Cullen guy's talking to anyone and you being new and all" He explained._

_Oh now I get it we walked into class and all eyes were on me and Jazz. "Hey D-man what's up" Emmett yelled from across the room._

"_Emmett be quiet for once sorry Damian you know Em" Edwards said coming up next to me. Everyone seemed a bit shocked by the out burst but composed themselves._

_I walked up to the teacher and got my seat next to some guy named Mike. He was blonde blue eyed and had a baby face. But seemed a bit nervous for some reason and scared oh well._

_Classes went by in a breeze I got to sit next to the Cullen's in most of them so it was funny at some points. Then came gym class oh no something I've been dreading all day._

_Luckily in this school we get dressed in our dorm rooms so no need to worry about that. I'm just scared I might get hurt or hurt someone while playing._

_Gym went by and I was safe no accident or injures to others, but Emmett found it funny when we were playing volley ball and hit the ball back with my head. I got to go and say hi to Carlisle he too found that funny._

_Great just great just one semester left then I have to reveal that I am a girl and that I lied to them all to prove a point that girls are distracting to a learning environment it's all in the mind._

_I also have to become a vampire so I will be sure to keep the secret and not say a word of vampire for the entire semester._

_My_

_Life_

_Bites._

_This is going to be harder than I thought it would be._

**Edward's POV:**

_Bella is a riot she is very intellectual, but she is challenged in a simple game of volleyball. Well at least she held her own until the last point. I can't wait till she reveal's that she is a girl._

_And she's doing all this so girls like her can come this school. Well at least she stands up for what she believes in. I'll pay her a visit in the health office later to see how's she's doing._

**Jasper's POV:**

_Wow Bella she needs to have a bodyguard or something she gets hurt so much. But it is funny to watch. I can't wait till this semester is over then she will be able to go to this school freely without having to dress that way._

_Then everyone will know she is a girl and she is mine._

**Emmett's POV:**

_Bella is funny falling so many times in one day. I'm surprised she is still able to move all her body parts. I will be there to protect her through it all at least._

_Even after she tells the school about her little secret._

**Carlisle's POV:**

_My, my Bella is a magnet for trouble and danger. I hope that I can protect and heal her through all of this. This fragile little girl that I seem to be falling for. _

_I will love her even if she's human forever and she also fights for what she believes what a girl._

**Bella's POV:**

_I hope that I don't die before I become immortal. It kills me to not to be able to tell them what I will become. But Aro said that I can't tell them till I am found out or till I get through the semester. Otherwise it won't be pretty and I won't be safe from danger and they will fight to keep me human I know that much._

_I know, I know I'm a horrible person, but it was part of the deal I made wit Aro and trust me you don't want to break a deal with a gut like him._

_He found it amazing that none of them were able to affect me with their powers. He thinks I have potential and trust me it's scary to have potential when Aro knows._

_________________________________________________________________________

_**4 months later**_

_It's been four months and I have only been getting closer to Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle._

_I've been feeling so guilty lately and worried about how I'm going to tell them all about what I have to do and I don't know what to do or how they will react._

**Jasper's POV:**

_Bella's been feeling guilty I told my brothers and dad about it I just don't understand what's wrong with her. Edward not being able to read her mind to see what's wrong worries me more and more too._

**Emmett's POV:**

_Even I could tell something's wrong with Bella. First I thought is was PMS but I know it's not and it's frustrating not knowing. Especially with the semester ending soon what can be worrying her._

**Edward's POV:**

_Bella my Bella what is on your mind. It frustrates me not knowing what's wrong with you. I need to know how can something be wrong are you regretting coming here meeting us and all. _

_Or are you worried about if we will still be around when they allow girls into the school._

**Carlisle's POV:**

_Poor Bella it must be eating away at her to have to keep this secret away from us. Of course I know what she must do in order for her not to be killed once this was over. _

_Aro is not that kind and when he see's something he likes he will take it anyway he can._

_I will talk to her later so that she can confided in me but I cannot tell my sons it won't be good._

**Bella's POV:**

_I only have two months left before all is known. I'm being eaten away by guilt and I need to talk to someone because I am scared I don't know what is going to happen to me and I just think they will all hate me for keeping a secret. _

_I heard a knock at my door I got up and opened the door to see……_

**Wait no don't end it yet I want to know who it is.**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Wait I'm the writer so I'll give you a small sneak peek.**

**I heard a knock at my door I got up and opened the door to see Mike Newton.**

**Oh No! I'm not wearing my boy clothes I look like a girl right now.**

**Well that's all for now ^_^ please comment what will happen Bella NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO you should have been more careful and observant. **

**All that work gone down the drain and my story wait oh yeah I can make this go good or bad but which will I choose. **

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Please comment and tell me how you want it to go. ^_^ Really comment -_- or I won't continue for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3 Why are you here

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer I just have to key that controls them.**

**O.k. o.k. I know I jumped a lot of months but hey the story gets interesting after the secret is shared. So lets recap.**

**Recap:**

**I heard a knock at my door I got up and opened it to see Mike Newton. Oh No! I'm not wearing my boys clothes I look like a girl right now.**

**Ooooo dramatic poor Bella don't worry I'll find a way to help ya out.**

**Bella's POV:**

"_H-hello h-how a-are y-you" I stuttered "Yes hello is Damian here? And who are you?" He asked with confusion showing broadly on his face._

**Emmett's POV:**

'_I needed to go hunting so badly' I looked at Edward and he was nodding in agreement. Both Jasper and Edward froze at the foot of the stairs then I realized it the smell. Mike Newton his smell was on our floor._

**Jasper's POV:**

_I sensed relief coming from my brother's. I noticed my dad's presence was gone so he must be hunting. Then I noticed emotions of confusion, neverousness and desire. Then his smell lingered there Mike Newton I froze in place._

**Edward's POV:**

_I agreed with Emmett we haven't gone hunting in a while. My dad said bye and he was off. _

' _I wonder if he'll- WOW!! HOTTIE ALERT!!!' who's thoughts were this. 'Dang who is this girl she is fine How does she know Damian.' _

_These were Mike Newton's thoughts I didn't need his smell to know this was him. NO!!! he found Bella out._

**Bella's POV:**

"_Oh well Damian's out but I'm his sister Bella it's nice to meet you" I said holding my hand out to him. _

_He took it and smiled. "You guys look exactly alike why is that?" he seemed interested._

"_They're twins you moron" said Emmett coming up the stairs with Jasper and Edward following. Thank goodness. "But why is she here then" he seemed annoyed that they were here._

"_I'm visiting him today so is there something you wanted?" I said with full annoyance in my voice grr Jasper don't make me come after you I don't like being rude._

"_Oh uhh never mind I'll tell him myself later bye." He said walking off and quickly away._

"_O.k. that was wired." I said " Yeah but good save and Emmett nice save for Bella." Jasper retorted. _

_I was starting to feel guilty again but I bet the guys noticed. I was ushered into my room and they followed me in._

_Wait if they figure it out I won't get in trouble I'll give them clues as to what will happen so they expect it._

**Carlisle's POV:**

_I walked into the school feeling refreshed and prepared to talk to Bella about her situation. _

_I noticed my sons presences in her room while walking up the stairs. Then Bella I noticed she was giving them hint to what was going on to what she has to become good girl._

_I knocked on the door and Edward looked at me quizzically. Oh he must have heard my thoughts . I just shook my head signaling that I can't say._

_Bella was giving them obvious clues that made them so mad because they were getting the wrong idea._

**Bella's POV:**

_When we were in the room I spoke first. "Hey guys does it hurt you know becoming a vampire." "Yes" they all said in unison. _

"_Well thanks for telling me I needed to know so I'll be prepared." They all looked at me annoyance showing upon their faces. _

"_Bella what are you asking?" Emmett said angrily._

"_Yeah Bella what exactly are you feeling about the subject?" Jasper asked coldly._

"_What are your thoughts of becoming a monster?" Edward growled. _

_A knock was heard at the door and Edward opened it to Carlisle Edward gave him a confused look and he shook his head and walked in giving me a nod as he made his way to my restroom._

_I got up and followed him once I stepped in he closed and locked the door. Then he turned the shower on and turned to me. Whoa what is the doctor doing. _

"_Bella" he whispered "don't be alarmed it's the only way sons won't be able to hear us." I nodded in agreement._

"_I know what the agreement is Aro doesn't just give away a free life for nothing." I nodded to that too. "We need to find a way to tell the boys. But first you need to tell me the whole story from start to finish" I nodded and began "O.k. Carlisle first……."_

**Edward's POV:**

_What in the world a shower my dad Bella NO!!! I tried to listen through the door and nothing._

_Grr dad knows this trick. We could always break down the door, but then dad and Bella would be very angry._

_And dad is blocking his thoughts by translating Nightcore songs into French and Egyptian._

**Jasper's POV:**

_Hmm what are they talking about I know what there feeling. Relief , understanding, joy, worry, and confusion. No love or lust so all they are doing is talking._

**Emmett's POV:**

_Hmm I'm debating weather or not to break the door down._

**( Bad Emmett Yes! Good Emmett No)**

_Yes I need to know what is going on._

_No Bella needs privacy._

_Yes Bella needs to be protected._

_No Bella can handle herself._

_Yes! Bella is just a girl_

_No! Bella is a independent girl._

_YES! Bella is going to be encouraged into this way of life._

_NO! Carlisle is to kind to give a one sided conversation._

_YES!! They might be talking about when to change Bella._

_NO!! Bella and Carlisle will be mad if you break the door and interrupt their conversation._

_YES!!! I love her enough to risk it._

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bella will hate you if you do._

**Carlisle's POV:**

_Wow Bella is one Clever girl but what are we going to do my boys can be thick headed and stubborn._

"_Bella we will find a way to ease them into this new information." She smiled and hugged me I feel so lucky._

"_Thank you Carlisle and I will make sure they understand that I am sorry." she said sorrowfully._

"_Bella you do not need to feel sorry it is being forced upon you. Just because you were a very curious girl" she nodded her head I turned off the water and we were opening the door to see my three sons giving me death glares. Good thing I'm already dead._

**Bella's POV:**

_Carlisle reassured me and we walked out to see his sons giving him a death glare and me a questioning glance._

"_O.k. now that we established that there is something going on can the human get something to eat please."_

"_That won't be necessary" said Aro looking at me menacingly._

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo I got rid of Newton but I gained Aro YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait I mean NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!. I needed to have one evil here so why not supernatural.**

**Please comment and tell me what you want what you don't want and all that so please go and voice your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4 Graduation Threats and weiredn

_**Oh My gosh my Poor poor readers I'm sorry I haven't updated lately my finals were coming up so I had to hit the books. Please forgive me not for a special treat I will make this chapter extra long just thank **__**. **_**for getting me to realize how horrible I have bee.**

**Recap:**

"**O.k. now that we established that there is something going on can we go get something to eat?"**

"**Thant won't be necessary " said Aro looking at me menacingly **

**Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bella what have you done!!!!!**

**My story my beautiful story **

**You can't die yet and I won't let him lay a finger on you now a fang that's a different story.**

**Now lets continue with the story.**

**Bella's POV:**

_I stood there looking at Aro in shock and bewilderment._

_What did I do? I followed his rule I still am hiding my secret and his._

"_Bella I want you changed sooner than later" he said abruptly._

"_What the hell are you talking about Aro!" Emmett all but yelled._

"_Yeah I know you can't force he to be one of us you made a deal!" Screeched Jasper_

"_I won't allow you to change her when she is fine this way" Edward growled._

"_Guys!" I yelled they all turned to look at me " it doesn't matter if I want to or not it's part of the deal I made to stay alive." I said _

_They looked shocked and sad but still determined for what they better not lay a finger on Aro something bad might happen to my boy I don't want them in trouble._

"_Aro but you did make a deal with her" Edward suddenly said._

" _Yes sir I believe you said she had to wait till the semester and why is it that you get to change her why not on of us." Carlisle asked I knew about his past with Aro they go way, way back so he knew how to win._

"_Fine but I will be back I want to know what he power is and I will change the school to be coed next semester it prove very well that no male human student has noticed her yet. _

_That stereotypical meaning of girls are a distraction is vulgar. I will get more chances to find promising young girl to become Vampires like us if they are willing." _

_With that he left and all of the Vampires in the room took an unneeded breath._

_Then three out of four vampires looked at me with anger sadness and worry showing in their eyes. Oh boy now I got to explain to them._

_________________________________________________________________________

_We were sitting on the floor of my locked dorm room._

_I took a deep breath and started. "o.k. it all started about a year ago I was on vacation visiting my dad. I met up with one of my old friends Jacob Black" they tensed up at the name. "I soon found out about some of the legions and I found out that this school has been here for a while and had a few secrets. I went into research and found that it has been in the care of the Cullen family. I thought it was a family thing that is until I saw Sam the head werewolf stalking the school like he was watching more like waiting. I knew he was hiding something I confronted him of course he denied it said I must have been dreaming but I got him to tell me the truth. I found out about you guy being Vegetarians and all that even the treaty." I looked sad for a moment remembering my forgotten thoughts." Then Aro came he threatened my father and mother so I went with him he told me more and more about you guys. I got him to make me a deal because he was wondering why nobody's powers worked on me. So he came to agree with me he wanted me where he can keep an eye on me with his good ol' pal Carlisle." I said finishing my story._

"_But why this school what about your family ?" Jasper asked._

"_My parents are fine I see them once in a while they were told I got an amazing scholarship and was sent to an amazing school and I chose this school because it is so close to home so before I'm turned I will have happy memories and my last moments will be happy ones." They all looked at me solemnly._

"_I am happy though" they all gave me incredulous looks._

"_Why you want to become a monster?" Edward said angrily._

"_I don't think I'm becoming a monster and I got a chance to meet you guys and I have an option to stay with you or go to Aro that was also part of our little deal. I am allowed to tell you guys why I am to become what I am because you figured it out by yourself and Aro never said that I couldn't do that." I said smiling._

_They all gave me very eager smiles and in a flash I was being pulled up into a bear hug by Emmett." Yay Bella gets to stay with us" he said kissing me on the cheek. I blushed and was pulled away into a very excited arms of Carlisle._

"_Of course Bella we would love to have you live with us" As his eyes held my gaze in a intense stare. I was twirled and of course being me I fell into Jaspers embrace._

"_I will be nothing but overjoyed to be living with an angle like you." he said lifting me to my feet am kissing me hand looking at me through his eyelashes._

_Then I was picked up bridal style by Edward "I want to be with you forever also Bella and I'm glad you will be with us." He said kissing my forehead._

_Oh wow I'm in love but, but wait I'm in love with 4 guys what the heck and to make it worse they were Vampires._

_What am I gonna do no I can't be in love I didn't want to fall for such amazing guys how can I pick between them what am I gonna do._

__________________________________________________________________________

_After I kicked them out I had to think about how to let the school know it will be coed. I put on my wig and got dressed as a guy I needed to take a walk around the school. I opened my door and there was mike._

"_Hey Mike what's up" I said trying to get passed him._

"_Damian I was wondering can I have your sister's phone number or could you like ask her if she would go out with me next time she comes around." He said hope in his eyes._

_Was it my imagination or did I just hear some growls hmm. Oh well._

"_Umm sorry man but she has a boyfriend" I lied badly but he bought it._

_He left and soon I was outside walking around the school it was only 7:53 so the students were out hanging with their friends._

_I don't know what I'm going to do we have finals coming up soon and I will be stressing about the announcement._

_I got mad and went back upstairs to get some sleep in time I'll think of something but for now I will enjoy the time I have left as a human girl._

__________________________________________________________________________

_I passed all my finals with flying colors and now I am preparing for the big speech I must give tomorrow. I don't know what I'm gonna do._

_I was being calmed down and reassured and joked with and cooed to by Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett._

_Why must things be so difficult. I have done everything that I have ever wanted to do human except… well you know it._

_I am in love and I can't pick between them. How messed up am I.._

"_Bella, Bella dear are you all right?" Jasper asked most likely sensing my raging emotions._

"_I don't know" was all I could say._

___________________________________________________________________

_Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Today is the day that everyone finds out that Damian is Isabella _

_Swan. _

_That this school will become a co-ed school and that GIRLS ARE NOT A DISTRACTION TO A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!!!! How dare any male creature imply that girls are a distraction. _

_I have been here for months and nothing nada zip._

_She was friends with many of the guys at school well Damian was she didn't know how they would react to Bella. And that she feared._

_Well I have gotten complements for being one of the prettiest boys in the school and I think I made some straight guys think their gay._

_*cough* Mike Newton *cough* _

_Hey I got asked out by him at least 8 times. Yeah he asked out Damian and Bella. But Bella more good sign for him._

_Now I-I don't know what to do or say I'm panicking here._

_She felt a wave of calm overwhelm her._

"_thank you Jasper" She said glancing at him as he smiled warmly at her._

_I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage as Damian but I will walk off as Bella._

_I walked toward Carlisle who was holding the microphone out to me giving me a reassuring smile._

_I reluctantly took the mic and spoke. "Fellow classmates we have gone through one semester as friends and we have seen learned and we have all bonded as friends._

_But you do not know what chance you are missing what you are hidden and kept away from." I said looking into the audience. "Tonight you will see that distractions are all in your mind and not what you assume them to be." I said setting the mic down first taking off the jacket to revel a body tight shirt and taking off my sweats to show my form-fitting jeans. Then I took off my wig reveling my true self I heard gasp squeals of joy and someone shout I'm Not Gay. *cough* Mike Newton*cough* I picked up the mic and said. "My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I wanted to prove to your school that girl are no distraction unless you make them so and I got that chance to prove that I am no more a distraction than any of you boys here. So from here on out your school will be co-ed next semester girls will be attending here and I hope I have not hurt or misplaced your trust in me but I had to fight for what I wanted. Thank you see you next school year." I said walking off the stage as I did I heard clapping they were proud of me for fighting for what I wanted and now I must face another fear. My new life as a vampire oh goody._

_____________________________________________________________________

_I gulped as I saw Aro approach me and the others._

"_My what a heart warming speech my dear Bella so I see you do plan on staying with the Cullen's indeed if you plan on coming again. But I don't think even you ill be able to control your bloodlust at that point." Aro said walking toward me. Shoot I forgot about that._

"_Are you to stay with me then Bella" Aro asked with an odd look in his eyes._

"_No" Carlisle said Which caused both Aro and I to turn to him._

"_My sons will take a leave from school and remember I can be with he I get my work done quicker than anyone. So she will have us to keep her safe and in check." Carlisle said giving Aro a friendly but grim look. _

_Aro nodded promised he would return soon to see how I am progressing and took his leave._

_I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding._

_I turned to everyone of the smug looking Cullen boys. Arrogant Bastards. I rolled my eyes taking a wondrous guess at what they were thinking._

**Edward's POV:**

_Yes I get Bella she will soon be my bride though._

**Emmett's POV:**

_Me. Bella My room when she is changed._

**Jasper's POV:**

_I will get to show her my true gentlemen's side we will take this slow but not too slow._

**Carlisle's POV:**

_My poor boy's got nothing on me I will make Bella see the true man in me and she will want nothing more._

**(Ewwww sick arrogant shamanistic pigs……that are undeniably hot grr curse your sexiness )**

**Bella's POV:**

_Hmm I probably don't wanna know…. Nope I really don't wanna know. The look on their faces are enough to tell me that they aren't thinking church boy thoughts. I wonder if any of them have mates it never occurred to me to ask if they did. Hmmmmmmmmm._

_What in the world have I caused I said laughing silently to myself._

_To Be continued………………………………........_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!**_

_**Why have you guys been threatening me. I know my boy's won't like that and if you kill me now the story will never end.**_

_**Which means kill her when she finishes the story. Said Rosaline coming from the darkness.**_

_**What No we don't have to be so drastic now do we.**_

_**You haven't graced us with your presence we have not even been metioned in the story girl. She spat.**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Don't kill me unless it's by bite then kill me. ^_^ **_

_**BiteMe don't make me hurt you PUT US IN THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Fine fine I give you will be in the story but let me giv you guys a preview of the next chapter.**_

"_**So Bella when do you want to do this and who do you want to be bitten by?" Carlisle asked I knew there was something I was forgetting shoot another problem we have to sort through.**_

_**Well there you go enjoy and please no more threats Rosaline is the only one who I am actually scared of at the moment.**_

_**YOU BETTER BE!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ahhhh!!! Emmett control he she was your wife. (He's too busy ogling Bella as are all my Boy's) **_

_**Damn well I'll update soon please review or I won't. ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5 Who what and when

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but a girl can dream can't she**_

_**I apologize for it being updated late but someone erased it and I had to commit it to memory and re-write it over again. I blame my brothers.**_

_**Now when we left Bella she was in quite the predicament she had to pick between her vampires to see who would get the honor of biting her. Now do not dare to come on please don't kill me for not updating sooner I had work school and other issues so bug off.**_

_**Recap: If you want to know what happened go back and read it yourself. =P**_

_**Bella's POV'S**_

"_So Bella dear who are you gong to pick to bite you?" Asked Carlisle._

"_Obviously Jasper or Emmett can't do it since they would just drain her." Edward said smugly._

_Japer narrowed his eyes at Edward "Yeah but you don't know if you can control your self so your out" _

_Emmett pouted Edward was frowning Jasper was glaring and Carlisle was grinning._

"_So that leaves just me." Said a smug Carlisle._

_I rolled my eyes "No listen to me." they all turned to me._

_I took a breath "I'm picking not you Me! It's my humanity understood." They all nodded their heads hope forming in their eyes._

"_So we have awhile till I have to be changed lets go to your home-" _

"_Our home" Carlisle said suddenly._

"_Our home and get to know each other more" they all nodded in agreement and we were off._

__________________________________________________________________________

_We arrived on the outskirts of town. To a beautiful mansion._

"_wow" I whispered._

"_Yup home sweet home" Emmett half shouted half purred._

_We walked in and it was furnished and lovely but it needed a woman's touch._

_While I was contemplating this the guys must have been distracted because when I turned to them they were all drooling and their eyes were glazed. They looked like they were hungry and going to hunt something or someone._

"_Uhh guys are you o.k." I said_

_They all came out of their daze and showed me up to my room. It was a beautiful baby blue with gold trimming around the doors and windows. The bed was just as lovely and designed the same way._

_I turned to see the four very happy Vampire males looking at me like I'm their own personal eye candy._

_I groaned and they looked at me perplexed._

_If their going to look at me the entire time I think I'm going to become self conscious._

"_Bella dear are you feeling well." Carlisle asked concerned._

"_Do you want me to hold you" Emmett asked happily_

"_Do you need __**Anything?**__" Edward asked in a sultry voice. Hmm did I imagine a double meaning in that little phrase._

"_Guys relax she's just feeling self conscious with us all looking at her like were goanna eat her." Jasper said winking at me._

_With that being said I ushered them all out of my new room._

"_Thank goodness" I said laying down on the bed falling right to sleep thinking who will change me._

_3 loud and 4 broken TVs 2 broken couches 6 broken bed and 462 arguments later working on 463 right now._

"_SHE IS GOING TO BE CHANGED BY ME" Emmett shouted._

"_No obviously she will feel like I'm the best choice" Jasper calmly stated._

"_Ha you guy can only think and wish she would pick you when surely she will let me turn her." Edward smugly replied._

"_Boys listen to me I'm the most experienced with this she will be changed by me understood." Carlisle said happily._

_I sighed and they looked at me. 463 argument in 3 days I can't deal with this anymore if they continue to argue I will make them all suffer soon._

_Then it hit me like, like_

_**(Like Rosaline hit me when I told her I would only put her in my other story. Ow)**_

_Like the time I got smacked so hard by Aro he sent me flying into a wall. Long story short we were talking about a deal so I can go to the Boy's school._

_They I'll just tell them I can't deal with any of their yelling._

"_guys I know who I'm picking to turn me already"_

_They all shouted "WHO!!"_

_I smiled "All of you"_

"_What" They all yelled back._

"_Jasper and Emmett will get my wrists since you have the least amount of control. Carlisle will get my neck and Edward my Shoulder." I said happily._

_They all thought about it started to protest but a glare from me shut them up and they all nodded in agreement._

"_Good now when will this be done" I asked kindly._

"_How about Valentines day so that day can be special for you?" Jasper asked kindly._

_I thought about it and realized it would be perfect I don't really celebrate it but it can be a useful day._

"_Sure that would be great" I said flashing him a big smile which he gladly returned._

"_So it's decided Valentines day will be the day you are changed." Carlisle clarified._

_I nodded and then I looked at the guys and they were all deep in thought._

_**Sorry that it's such a short chappy but I blame my bros it would have been longer but using my memory like this kills my head. Well what are they thinking of hmmmmmmmmmmm I know but I'd rather not say. =P**_


	6. Chapter 6 Loves day

_**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I own nothing for twilight *pouts* Only this plot**_

_**Uhh sorry for not updating but come on not a lot of people are reviewing so what can I do. Well guess what this is going to be a short chapter then until I get more reviews ^_^**_

_**Bella's Pov:**_

_Valentines Day the day of love and the day I must be changed . I wonder what that day will entail I wonder how bad It will hurt_

_What will happen when I'm changed._

_**Carlisle's Pov:**_

_Hmm Bella My dear sweet Bella how to get you to be mine after your changed hmm. So complex yet intriguing. What a mystery you seem to be. I shall get that gift I have meant for you._

_**Edward's Pov:**_

_Bella oh poor Bella you have to endure this torture to become a monster. If you and I could only meet in another place another time another way. We could be together. I need to get the gift for my Bella._

_**Jasper's Pov:**_

_Everyone is feeling strongly for Bella she is mine and I have a gift for her to make that true. To show how she is in my heart and how much I love her._

_**Emmett's Pov:**_

_Man Bella so tiny so fragile yet so strong so powerful. I really do love you and to prove that I have a gift meant for you because you seem to be the only one worthy of it. (__**Rosaline glares at me……. Uhhh it was him. *points o my co writer* Derek: Huh?)**_

_**Bella's Pov:**_

_Today is the day I get turned into a vampire…..TODAYS THE DAY I GET TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE!!!! Oh wow umm hmm I I I'm nervous._

_I'm scared and I feel sad it's valentines day and they can't spend it with anyone but me. They must think I'm selfish but we can always reschedule if they want._

_**See I told you it was going to be short sorry and please tell me what you wish to happen.**_


	7. Chapter 7 BITE ME!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight *pouts* but I wish I did.**_

_**Sorry been busy so haven't had much time to write almost done with this story though hmm or shall I make it longer I'm not sure.**_

_**Now we must work on Egotistical male vampires I'm scared what you will do to me if I don't hurry and update already.**_

_**Bella's Pov:**_

_For some reason they all seemed eager today too I think after they change me they are going to go to their girlfriends or something._

_Hmm it's none of my business I looked around my room staring absentmindedly through the window. _

_Someone knocked on the door and I turned to look and in came my boys. The looked really tense._

_I smiled brightly and they all visibly relaxed. I wonder why they all seem so scared._

_**Edward's Pov:**_

_Were turning her into a monster….but theres nothing we can do she has to do this or else she dies. Seeing her smile helped calm me a bit._

_**Carlisle's Pov:**_

_I'm worried Bella didn't want this but seeing her smile caused me to calm down it's this or Aro._

_**Jasper's Pov:**_

_I hope I don't hurt Bella I know I'm not fully in control but I will get help just in case. Oh I hope Bella is o.k her smile relaxed me and gave me a bit of confidence I need I know I can do this I know I can._

_**Emmett's Pov:**_

_Bella she seems so fearless but if she's scared we'll know and I worry but we can't baby her I don't want her to die and after this she will be safe. Her smile warmed my heart and gave me the final push I need._

_**Bella's Pov:**_

_I lied back onto my bed I was wearing a silk midnight blue nightgown I held out my wrist and Emmett took my left wrist softly between his hand and Jasper took my right one carefully in his hands. Edward leaned close to me while carlise gave me a shot with morphine in it and leaned down. _

_Emmett said. "1"_

_Jasper said. "2"_

_And Edward Whispered. "3" and they alll bit down on me simultaneously._

_It burned and stung and I soon drifted off into darkness after pain and fire enveloped the insides of my body._

_**What I never said it would be a long chapter now did I ^_^.**_

_**Jasper Edward Emmett and Carlisle glare at me**_

_**What!**_

_**Our Bella is in pain and you leave her that way till you decide to update again.**_

_**Yup ^_^ Don't worry it won't be for long and if you try anything she will be that way for a long time.**_

_**And I won't do that lemon in the next chapt for you guys so shut it.**_

_**All of them smile and say: Really who gets her.**_

_**Until next time please review for me ^_^**_

_**WHO IS THE ONE THAT GETS BELLA!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8 What to do?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight *pouts* but I wish I did.**_

_**Sorry been busy so haven't had much time to write almost done with this story though hmm or shall I make it longer I'm not sure.**_

_**Now we must work on Egotistical male vampires I'm scared what you will do to me if I don't hurry and update already.**_

_**WHO IS THE ONE THAT GETS BELLA!!!! **_

_**Edward: I of course get her.**_

_**Emmett: Yeah right she need a real man like me.**_

_**Carlisle: I believe she will be mine.**_

_**Jasper: I feel she will chose me.**_

_**O.k o.k boys calm down be good were about to start the chapter.**_

_**Edward's Pov:**_

_Thought I hate to say it this is the best plan. After Bella was bitten by us she hasn't made a sound but Jasper says she's in great pain. We know we won't be able to help her and she will be out for three days._

_So we've been arguing endlessly. And finally came to a conclusion._

_That is if she agrees to it. Since we all desire her we each thought it would be best if we shared her. _

_But were deciding what order to umm have our alone time with her. _

_( You know what he mean wink wink hint hint lol)_

_First it's Carlisle Lucky._

_Then Emmett Cheater._

_Then Me Score._

_And Finally Jasper too bad._

_Now all we can do is wait to tell her._

_**Carlisle's Pov:**_

_I've been giving her morphine to help with the pain she's having._

_The boys decided to fight to see who gets Bella. I somehow won, then Emmett was in second place Edward was third and Jasper was last. So all we need to do is get Bella to agree._

_**Emmett's Pov:**_

_Yeah I get Bella after Carlisle she never goanna forget me. SCORE!!!!_

_I was doing a victory dance in my head as Edward was seething and I bet he thought I was cheating HA! He wishes that was all Emmett power. It was odd thought Jasper could have been first but said he wanted to be last I wonder why._

_**Jasper's Pov:**_

_I know I know I could have won I blocked my thoughts to Edward. I'm not goanna tell them why I wanted to lose. I am happy thought after all this pain she's goanna get something good. Wow it's goanna last for a while. I know she will let us do this she loves us all and could never chose between us. So After we convince her at 12:00 Am She is Carlisle's for a whole 24 hours' then Emmett's then Edward then mine. Besides as the saying goes._

_Save the best for last._

_**Bella's Pov:**_

_It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be._

_But it still hurt it felt like I was being burned from the inside out._

_Then soon the pain started to leave me and I woke up into a room. The first thing I noticed was that the roof was actually detail with vine and flower designs sculpted into it. Then I heard something hurry up the stair and four people rush into the room I sprung up and jumped back growling._

"_Bella it's us" Said a curly haired male. I calmed down recognizing them. I relaxed and they each came over to me and held me. They were all awestruck. But when Edward Hugged me I could read the minds of everyone and I jumped back in surprise and Edward froze and when we weren't touching the voiced disappeared I touched his cheek and the voices returned._

_I pulled back they once again retreated. I did the same to Jasper and I noticed I could feel everyone's emotions._

_I Held both their hands and I could feel both. 'What is Bella doing?' they both asking in their minds._

"_I'm seeing if my power are working." I said giggling._

_They were all shocked and I let their hands go. Edward was shocked and Carlisle looked at me curiously. _

_I wanted to know what he was thinking and then without touching Edward I hear what he was thinking._

' _maybe if she touches those with power she can use it."_

" _Nope Carlisle your wrong." I said smiling brighter._

_He was shocked and I wanted them to relax and they did._

_Jasper looked at me._

"_Bella was that you" I nodded. _

_**( I was gonna stop right here but I just couldn't leave ya here be happy I'm nice today) **_

_Edward grumbled and I looked into his mind. 'I still can't read her mind. Hopefully she can't read mine.'_

"_Nope Edward I can read yours and I think I can turn these powers on and off unless I'm touching you." He pouted it was so cute._

_Emmett looked at me "Hey Bella aren't you thirsty?" I thought about it I was a bit._

"_I guess I am a bit." He pouted and gave Jasper twenty dollars. I giggled and walked past them to my mirror._

_I gasped when I saw myself . My eyes were blood-red and my long brown hair cascaded and flowed around me. My pale skin was a bit more pale but seemed to glow in the shadowed room._

_I decided to try and see how the guys feel about how I look._

_Every single one of them felt love and lust._

_If I could still blush. Wait I could Emmett laughed._

"_Score Bella can still blush nice."_

"_How about we all go hunting?" Carlisle suggested._

_I smiled and agreed. We hurried out the house and looked around the forest._

_Emmett showed me how to hunt first smiled and betting Edward and Jasper that I'd fall once. Edward said three times and Japers said that I'll catch my self before I hit the floor._

_Oh what faith they have in my grace._

_Right away I smelled something…what was it Elk?_

_I hurried and caught and sucked it dry. Another came my way and I sucked it dry but got my white shirt soaked in blood. All of the guys gave Carlisle twenty dollars each._

_I rolled my eyes and we headed back home. They were all staring at me making me flush lightly. And then they asked me something I never thought they would……_

_**Wow what's gonna happen next ^_^.**_

_**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm well nextime will be some good parts XD so please review and I'll update soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9twenty questtions,random Vamps

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight *pouts* but I wish I did.**_

_**My computer is having some problems sorry for not updating sooner. So here we go with the story.**_

_**Ch: 9 twenty questions and random vampires**_

_**Bella's Pov:**_

"_Bella why were you so willing to leave your family and become a vampire?" Jasper asked. I never thought they would ask me that._

" _Well My parents are divorced. " I said sitting on the couch. "And I've always had to be the grown up for my mom. _

_Charlie my dad never really knew how to help me cope with the fact that my mother didn't want me around after her marriage." _

_I shrugged. "so I got tired of feeling like I was a burden to them." Jasper came to me and hugged me tightly to him. I smiled and Emmett asked me something._

"_Are you a virgin?" I laughed. And everyone else glared at him._

_Emmett always keeps me from being sad I can tell he hates it when I'm feeling this way. "Yes Emmett I am. He pouted and turned to Carlisle. "You lucky dog." I looked at them with confusion clearly written on my face._

"_Bella what are your feelings for us all." Edward asked. I blushed darn my ability to look human. "_

_Well I love you all and I really do if none of you feel the same way it's understandable." I said looking to the ground ashamed. _

_Edward tilted my chin upwards and gave me a sweet kiss. _

_Jasper turned me to him and gave me a gentle kiss._

_Emmett pulled me up off the couch and kissed me deeply and set me down. _

_Carlisle held me softly to him and kissed me passionately._

"_Bella I believe we all love you too." Edward said with everyone nodding in agreement._

"_Bella will let us share our love to you. Will you let us all be yours all of us be allowed to love you and you to love us all . Will you let us all make you ours." I blushed. " Will you let us each make love to you Bella." I blushed a dark shade of red and thought it over. Four of the most hottest guys want me. Of course I'll say yes. I nodded. _

_Emmett jumped up pumping his fist in the air. "score." I smiled._

_Edward stood up. "Well Bella we decided that we are each getting a day with you. We start from 12:00 Am till 12:00 Am So tonight you get to be with."_

"_Me" Carlisle said. "Then me." Emmett said raising his hand. "Then me" Edward said standing up. " Then it's the best for last me." Jasper said smiling like a Cheshire cat._

_I smiled at his arrogance and everyone else chuckled._

"_So tomorrow then" I said turning to Carlisle he smiled and kissed me. "tomorrow."_

_**O.k done sorry I can't handle it me and my muse aren't speaking right now so it's getting hard to write I'll update when I can please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Carlisle's Day

_I'm really not used to this sorry. My computer was restarted so it's been taking me some time to work on my stories. So I apologize for letting this happen. Well I'll try to update on all my stories as soon as I can._

_Today will be Egotistical male vampires Carlisle and Bella time so if ya don't like it not really my problem cause I'm not making you read it or nothing._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Twilight only my plot_

_Ch:10 Carlisle's day with Bella_

_Author's Pov:_

_**Carlisle eagerly awaited for it to be 12:00 am it was 11:59 and it seemed to be the longest minute he's ever experienced.**_

_**Bella giggled from her seat watching him stare intently at his watch willing time to move forward.**_

_**Only Bella and Carlisle were home because it was his day with her.**_

_**Finally 12:00 He ran over to Bella lifting her in his arms bridal style **_

_**Carrying her to his bedroom.**_

_**Kisses her breathless and tearing off their clothing as he went.**_

_**Soon they were in each others arms kissing passionately.**_

_**Looking down at Bella Carlisle really looked at her. Her Beautiful reddish brown hair flayed around hear her pale skin shining in the moonlight and her lust filled eyes.**_

_**Soon Bella started to blush gazing up at Carlisle who leaned down to catch her lips in another kiss. But this one soft and sweet.**_

_**He kissed and licked up and down her neck.**_

_**Soon he moved his hands down her body softly along her skin.**_

_**Feeling her nether lips he felt her bodies response to him. **_

_**She was wet and ready for him.**_

_**hovering above her he slowly positioned at her entrance.**_

_**Bella flushed and nodded to him telling him she was ready.**_

_**He thrust forward in one swift movement and she left out silent tears.**_

_**Carlisle leaned down and slowly kissed them away stilling so she could get used to him.**_

_**Shifting her hips experimentally she mewled softly to the new sensation she was feeling.**_

_**Needing no other sign Carlisle thrust in and out of Bella slowly.**_

_**Speeding up with every pant of his name he heard come from her beautiful lips.**_

_**Soon both met their climaxes again and again till the sun rose in the mourning.**_

_**Carlisle held Bella as they talked.**_

"_**How do you feel Bella." **_

_**Bella blushed and smiled." Wonderful."**_

_**He held her and they both got out of bed and showered and dressed.**_

_**Carlisle took Bella with him to his most favorite place to be.**_

_**Placing a blindfold on her in minutes he took it off and she gasped being on a mountaintop and looking at how beautiful the scenery looked from where she was.**_

_**Looking around she noticed Carlisle holding her.**_

_**They stayed there till the sunset came and soon headed home so Bella could 'express' her appreciation to him.**_

_**All too soon 12:00 am was aproching and soon it would be Emmett's day to have Bella.**_

_**^_^ That's the chapter for Carlisle's day**_

_**Please review**_

_**And thank you for reading**_

_**XD**_


	11. Chapter 11 Emmett's Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not nor shall I ever own Twilight only my plot-line *sniffles* **_

_**Well well well readers it has been a long time. Hmmm well let me just tell you the truth here my life is on the line I needed to do sooooo many projects for school and I got all A's yay!!!!!!! I know I'm a nerd….well sadly a few other things have kept me from writing one my clone died. Yes my most awesome best friend in the world Scarlett died on New years….sadly she was hit by a drunk driver and I sadly saw the whole thing now I am haunted forever by that image. So tell me if my story gets too dark cause I want to apologize beforehand if that happens.**_

_**This is Bella and Emmett don't like it Don't read it =P**_

_**Now onto the new chapter for Egotistical Male Vampires**_

_**Ch: 12 Emmett's Day**_

_**Author's Pov:**_

"_50,49,48,47.….." Carlisle was staring at Emmett curiously as Bella smacked her hand to her forehead and shaking it in annoyance._

"_Emmett what are you doing?" Carlisle asked nervously. He held up one finger shushing him while he counted down excitedly. Bella sighs and smiles half heartedly. "26,25,24,23,22.….". Bella smirked. "he's counting down the minute." she giggled and Carlisle smirked grabbing Bella and kissing her deeply in front of Emmett who only growled out the numbers now._

"_

* * *

__Emmett yelled tearing Bella out of Carlisle's grasp and running in a blur through the forest. Bella giggled at his silliness and they arrived at a cabin with a roaring warm fire and nice big cozy looking bed. Emmett smirked and kissed her lightly, setting her onto the bed._

_Bella kissed back eagerly and pulled him down onto her. She had forgotten how strong she was and he fell barreling onto her. After bumping head they both laughed it off and Emmett claimed her lips once again._

_Soon after both were bare and the sound heard were muffled moans and the fire crackling. Emmett moved Bella onto all fours and thrust into her wet folds gasping at her tightness. While she panted and moaned. He thrusted furiously in and out of her delicate looking form. Bell started to gasp out Emmett's name as he plowed into her and moaned loudly as she climaxed._

_Emmett felt himself release soon after. Pulling away he picked her up and held her to him by the fireplace while two spoke and cuddled and made love more and more._

_Time started to pass by soon and it was going and soon their time was spent._

_**Well hope you like the chapter I'm not really good at lemons so sorry if it sucks and whatnot. Just hope you can be prepared for what Edward has in store for our sweet Bella *snickers***_

_**Edward: Bite-me please don't take it out on me I fell bad it happened too**_

_**Bite-me sama:……*whimpers* but I'm sad I miss my friend *sniffles***_

_**Jasper: *sniffles* I'm sad too**_

_**Bella: *cries* till next time please review *sniffles***_

_**Emmett: *blubbers* Why!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Carlisle: *sniffles* thank you please review.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Edwards Day

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight (if I did Edward wouldn't have been so up tight)**_

_**wow….Wow….WOW I have been gone forever since I last wrote and I'm sorry I guess I've jus been too preoccupied with school…HELP I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT SCHOOL SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG WITH ME DX. Well anyways Happy Anniversary to my wonderful, kind and awesome parents and please bug me send me millions of messages but make sure you guys make me write more than I am cause I'm not sure if I want to keep writing on or not….well back to the story**_

_**Egotistical male Vampires: Author's POV:**_

_**Ch12: Edwards Day (don't like don't read it's that simple)**_

_Edward glared at Emmett seeing him kiss __**HIS**__ Bella. Counting off the seconds as he waited for his turn to take Bella as his own._

"_5,4,3,2,1!" Edward spun Bella into his grasp kissing her fully on the lips and ran off into a meadow splashed in bright moonlight and set Bella down onto a blanket. _

"_Bella" Edward whispered as he kissed her softly leaning her back against the blanket. He couldn't help it she was so beautiful he had to kiss every inch of her body. _

"_Edward clothes off now!" He looked a bit shocked but took off his clothing and stood before her in all his glory. Bella got onto her knees and grabbed him and took him in her mouth._

_Edward moaned at this sensation and bucked his hips a bit as Bella teased him with her tongue. Soon he came and he shoved her to the ground removing her clothing and went straight to her folds sucking her down and enjoying the mewls and moans she made for him. She came soon after and they lied in each other's embraced making love and talking till mourning came._

_**Ahhh my smut writing still needs work…help me DX I'm not good at it truthfully.**_

_**Please review next time is **_

_**Jaspers day.**_

_**Only two more chapters then I'm done with this story. XD my first completed story.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Jasper's Day

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight (if I did Edward wouldn't have been so up tight)**_

_**Now I know it's like freaking Death con 6 with me right now well I am blaming school finals they got me all stressed I'm getting grey hairs I'm freaking 16 and I have a grey hair so I am utterly and completely sorry for not updating for a long time so please no riots they only make me sad.**_

_**P.S I love reviews **_

_**Flames will be read**_

_**Stared at **_

_**Then ignored ^_^**_

_**Now Eogotistical Male vampires **_

_**Aurthors Pov:**_

_**Ch: 13 Jasper's Day**_

_It was 45 seconds to midnight and A sexy cowboy (you can tell whom my favorite is) of a vampire was pacing counting down while he kept hearing muffled moans coming from Edwards room and growling. '5..4..3..2..1' "Edward get off of Bella it's my turn! " Jasper yelled as he ran upstairs to steal Bell and swiftly jump out the window to run full speed while kissing up and down Bella's neck causing her to moan and blush. (yay vampire power) Bella caught the scent of water and turned to see a beautiful lake and water fall. Jasper set her down inside a tent. The flooring to the tent was soft and plush as Bella felt around turning back to Jasper when she heard a tearing noise. Her dress was ripped up and on the floor. Bella blushes and kissed Jasper tearing his clothes off his body. *he flipped them so he was gripping Bella's waits while she straddle him. With a smirk he said "Save a horse, ride a cowboy" causing Bella vampire power to react and make her blush a dark red. Jasper moved so he slide himself into Bella groaning as he did. "So tight" was all he could get out in English. Bella moaned and she rose on her hips only to slide back down mewling in pleasure. Soon Bella was riding Jasper like a pro as he kept pace with her . As Bella came for her 6th time Jasper leaned up and kissed her unloading himself into her. Both Bella and jasper stopped to swim in the lake and make love again through out the hours they had._

_**I am done with that chap and I have only one more chapter to go I'm almost done **_

_**Edward: Why was Jaspers so long!**_

_**Bite-me: *blushes* well I had to take smut writing classes so I did and well it came out better than I thought**_

_**Bella: I liked it *giggles***_

_**Jasper: *smirks* As did I Darlin**_

_**Carlise: So for the next chapter we all !**_

_**Bite-me: SHUT UP don't spoil it!**_

_**Emmett: Well Review ladies and you if you know Bite me she has something even better in store for her Grand finale *smirks* read and see**_


	14. Chapter 14 Can't measure up

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight (if I did Edward wouldn't have been so up tight)**_

_***tears up and sniffles* and now my dear loyal and oh so kind readers we must end our lovely story of egotistical male vampires. I think I'm gonna cry!**_

_**Edward: biteme now, now pet you must calm down you know how Jasper will react should you be upset**_

_**Jasper: I feel so s-sad *sniffles***_

_**Bella: *cries* It's almost over!**_

_**Emmett : Noooooooooo! *sniffles***_

_**Carlisle: *sniffles and hugs biteme* You still have your other stories to attend to after this Now on with the final chapter**_

_**Author's Pov:**_

_**Final Chapter: only time can tell**_

_Fate was kind of funny. One minute you're a happy curious human. The next you being threatened by vampire lords saying you must become and vampire or die. Then shoving you into the arms of four very sexy vampires._

_Yes Bella had the life. She was surprised herself to have this happen to her. The guys refused to give her up, not that she was complaining, but she still wondered what was to come. _

_Her powers were annoying because she could absorb Vampire powers. And she could still blush much to Emmett's amusement. Living with these vampire males did have great outcomes. Amazing passion filled nights, sweet soft spoken words, love and devotion a girl could get used to this kind of treatment. _

_Though she tried convincing them to take other bed partners they refused._

_Each loving her in their own ways and willing to share her._

_Finally going back to school Bella looked up and surveyed the familiar area. "Bella!" Turning around she saw none other than Mike Newton. _

_Forcing on a smiles she greeted him. "You look good Bella" Mike said his eyes roaming her body. "Hey Mike avert your eyes somewhere else." Emmett said pulling Bella back against him. Jasper smirked coming around to lean against Bella Whispering soft word of love causing her to blush. (I like that Vampire power) Edward came up and grasped Bella's hand in his and glared at Mike as he gapped like a fish. _

"_B-Bella?" Mike looked at her in disbelief and glared at her companions. Carlisle smiled and walked over kissing Bella's forehead wishing her a good day before walking into the school. _

_Mike sneered trying to hold onto any pride he could muster. "Such a slut." All of the boy's froze in anger even Carlisle stopped his stride to turn and glare at Newton. Bella only smiled her Bell like voice tinkling as she advanced on Mike. _

"_No only guys who have balls can have me Newton." Bella said smirking. "Now fix yourself down there that small little tent of yours is really insulting cause males like you will never measure up. " With that the groups headed off to their rooms. Bella's smile spread as she saw the campus a mix of boys and girls._

_The boy's flanked Bella as she roamed the school being scared off by her boys. The girls too intimidated to even consider asking any of her boys out._

_Bella smiled. My boy's, my egotistical male Vampires. I wonder what else fate will throw at us . Bella's eyes filled with mirth at the thought. _

_Only time will tell us…and so we wait._

_**DONE *cries* my sweet, sweet story**_

_**Shhhh my baby you are done**_

_**Edward:…that's it she finally went off the deep end.**_

_**Jasper: Shh now now the story is done**_

_**Bella: Oh No Crazy is contagious!**_

_**Emmett: **_

_**Carlisle: Well anyways Bite me wanted to thank you for reading her story please enjoy looking at her others and if you wish so you may ask her to make a new story for twilight or a continuation of this one.**_

_**Everyone: Good bye for now**_


End file.
